


Dance Therapy

by meatheadseestra (stapphles)



Series: Clone Club [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapphles/pseuds/meatheadseestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: The Clones' therapy homework is to hang out and get to know each other. Helena finds Alison's hip hop dance workout DVD and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina/gifts).



> A/N: Helena and Sarah have a good sisterly relationship.

_"That’s right, keep going. One, two, three, four. Remember to breathe, two, three, four."_

"S-seestra," Helena puffed.

_"Come on, work it out, five, six, seven, eight."_

"Seestra how do you dance? It hurts when I try."

Sarah looked over at her adorable, albeit, psycho twin sister. Helena was in the middle of Alison’s living room, attempting to mimic the soccer mom’s dance workout instructional video. 

"See-ee-eee-straa-aaa."

Helena’s body was contorting in mini spasms, her arms flailing. Sarah snorted.

"Stop, stop!" Alison burst into the room.

Helena paused the video and pouted.

"It so difficult, how… how do you do this one?" She hit rewind on the remote and pressed play at the aforementioned dance move.

Alison scoffed and rolled her eyes, tossing her pink sweater onto the couch. She shook out her hands, planted her feet shoulder width apart and mentally prepared herself.

"Okay come here."

Helena shuffled closer. 

"You have to move like this." Alison put her hands on Helena’s sides to help guide her body to the rhythm.

A few tries later, Helena got the hang of it.

"Seestra, look, I dance!"

"I know, I got it all on video. You’re doing very well." Sarah said, tapping on her pink cell phone.

"Sarah Manning, you are not going to send that to-"

"Oh my god, is that Alison teaching Helena how to dance?" Felix’s voice floated into the room, peeking over Cosima’s shoulder as they watched the video.

"I guess therapy’s going well for everyone," Cosima said with a laugh.


End file.
